Bloody Love
by LePrIcOnS HaUnT My MiNd
Summary: The trio and ginny find a hidden paradise were naughty things are bound to happen! R&R future GWHP and some HGRW but will it stay that way? guess we'll have to find out PS i love suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but one day I will own Daniel Radcliff's genitals! lol!

All of this came to me in a dream last night so if it sucks tell me. I'm just following my imagination so w/e... o0o and by the way I hate getting flames it makes me feel even worse about myself like I'm not good enough so i would appreciate it if you don't like the story just stop reading it...thanks.

Okay were at the end of seventh year...well to be more specific two days before the Hogwarts Express comes to pick Harry, Hermione, and Ron up for the last time. Well read and you'll find out what happens ...o0o and ya i love doing the little dotty things: ...anywayz please read! Hope you enjoy!

o0o and P.S. Harry, Ron, Herm , and Ginny, are all animagus!

By the lake at Hogwarts with the mermaids and such...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting with her legs dangling off of the bridge fingering the bracelet her boyfriend, Harry, had given her when he first told her he loved her.

Ron and Hermione were swimming together in the lake occasionally giving each other a quick kiss.

Ginny started to drift as she started to think about her soul mate and love of her life, Harry, but she quickly snapped back as she started to feel the bracelet slip through her fingers she tried to catch it, but wasn't quick enough and it fell right into the lake.

Ginny immediately started to panic think what Harry might say if he found out when he came down later from the kitchens with the food she and Herm asked him to bring for a picnic. But without thinking she jump from the bridged and plunged into the lake desperate to find the bracelet.

After hearing the commotion of the splash and Ginny freaking Ron sped over to Ginny thinking she was drown and soon after Hermione joined him to she what all the fuss was about.

Ron dived down and grabbed Ginny bye the wrist dragging her up with him. When she finally calmed down she told Ron and Herm about what had happened. Hermione knowing pretty much every thing there is to know about magic and the Wizarding World got straight to work on finding the bracelet.

Hermione instantly cast the Accio charm, "Accio Bracelet" But instead of one bracelet something Hermione hadn't expected happened...hundreds of brace lets came fly towards her wand.

Ron remembering second year quickly cast a charm Hermione had used in DADA.

"Imobulous" Ron shouted just in time as the bracelets came flying towards Herm's head.

After letting out a brief sigh Hermione conjured a bag to put all the bracelets in. the then quickly swam to the nearest shore to dump them out and go through them all.

"Bloody hell Herm, what are we going to do with them all?", Ginny asked in awe never seeing so many bracelets in her life.

"Well let's get to finding yours before we decide what to do with the rest of them", she replied.

Soon after the found the bracelet it wasn't that hard to find since it was one of the newest ones. But after Ginny's Bracelet was safely back on her wrist Herm cast a scourgefy charm the rest of them making them look brand new.

"Well we cant just through them all away now can we?" Ginny said after they had looked through all of them.

"I don't suppose so", Herm said

"Well i say we split them in half"

"Ok that's fair"

They were just about to start when Harry walked up.

"Hey what are you guys doing in..." Harry started but was cut off by the horrible sound of Argus Filch's voice.

" What are you children doing out of bounds?", Filch said with a snarl.

Herm, Ron, and Ginny look were they were on the side of the lake that converged with the Forbidden Forest. Filch at seeing their response headed there way and without thinking the group ran deep into the Forbidden Forrest.

Middle of the Forbidden Forrest

---------------------------------------------

They had been running for a while now and if you had seen the look on Filch's face you would have been too. It pretty much said Yay! i finally have a reason to torture you.

The trees were incredibly close together. Finally they stopped in the middle of a clearing. Looking around they wondered how they even got here. The trees made a thick green wall all around.

"So...", Harry said," What do we do now?"

"I don't know...look around i guess" Ginny said.

Their wasn't all that much to look at really just some trees and the vines, but Harry soon passed something that caught his interest.

Standing in front of Harry was a dark wood door. You wouldn't have been able to see it unless you were really looking. Harry called the group over.

Hermione stared at the door as if she was trying to look through it. After her analization she spoke.

"Well it definitely is a door, but to were I don't know", said Hermione.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find out", said Ginny.

Before anyone could disagree Ginny had opened the door.

Hey guys hope you like it if you don't I don't care just be nice and don't tell me. Please review it will help me update faster………TOOTLES 


	2. Chapter 2

okay guys im really soryy my comp has been screwed up for the longest time but i finnally fixed it but here it is the next chapter ill try to get the next one up soon!

From where we left off...

ummmmm...hold on were did we leave off from...o0o ya the door okay i got it, i got it. here we go!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hermione stared at the door as if she was trying to look through it. After her analization she spoke."Well it definitely is a door, but to were I don't know", said Hermione."Well then I guess we'll just have to find out", said Ginny.Before anyone could disagree Ginny had opened the door.

They stepped in causiously, looking around. The surroundings made them gasp.looking them right in the face was a giant room with old dusty anique furniture and aged wallpaper.

Off the room were six doors.They took a few minutes to soak in what they were seeing but after thier little zone-out they immediatly started looking around. Through every drawer, under every table, couch, and any other place they could look they searched.

From what they found (which were a few pieces of parchment and letters with dates and a watch with an ingraving of I love you and the date of September 14,1923) theycould tell the "house" was built in the 1920's.

After looking through the main room they broke off into pairs each choosing a separate door.

"WOW", Ginny said with shallow breath The first door was a drawing room. It had piles upon piles of paper and canvases with quills and ink, thick sticks of lead, pastels and anything else you could think would be in a drawing room. Harry watch her as she traced the walls and art supplies slowly with her finger. She seemed to fit perfectly with the room as if she and the room were ment for eachother. Harry just sat there watching her admire everything.

Ron and Hernione however where in the last door which to Ron's pleasure turned out to be a kitchen. They checked every cabinet and the fridge. they were all jammed packed with up to date food and all the utinsels seemed to be new with scared them to think that someone might already be there. But of course you know Hermione she immediatly started casting spell after spell to find some things out. As it turns out the cabnits and such were enchanted to repplenish themselves.

It all seemed to good to be true. They searched the other doors which lead to a music room with any instrument that possibly existed and thousands of books instructing how to play them. It had exactly five music stands and stools.

Then there was the library, which was huge, the walls lept 30ft into the air as did the bookshelves. In the center of the hard mahogany wood floor was a giant persion rug. the rug had symbols as the border but in the center appeared to be a wicca star. on top of the as Ron would say brilliant, rug was a mahogany desk with ink and parchment and quills covering the top in neat piles and behind the desk was a hardback chair that reached somewhere near eight feet. They decided to search the drawers later. It was hard to drag herm out of there once they had finished looking.

The second door from the right there was a hospital wing that showed to be almost as big as the one in Hogwarts. 

The last door they checked was tricky there was a statue of a Little boy garding the passage and the couldnt seem to figure out how to get through. Ron and hermione argued over what they could do to make the statue move:  
Ron: "I think we need a password"  
Herm:  
"If we needed a password he would have ask password,duh"  
Ron:  
"Not if he doesn't feel he needs to"  
Herm:  
"Well of course he would need to if that is his purpose then"  
They suddenly stopped and turned to see, what they thought was a statue, giggling at there stupidquarrel.  
"I told you we didnt need a password", Herm said under her breath.  
They watched the little boy roll on the floor laughing until he got up with tears in his eyes from the laughing and said, "Hello, my name is theodore but you can call me Teddy, You two are terribly funny when you bicker"

"You do know it is rude to laugh at people", said Hermione in a voice that remined Harry of Mcgonagal.

"Yes but i do but i couldn't control myself, i am truly sorry"

"How old are you?"

"I am very old, to many numbers to count"

"But how is that possible? you look to be about eight or nine"

Teddy got a pained look on his face, "Yes on my ninth year something terrible happened but i wish to speak of it no longer this is a time to rejoice for now i have knew friends to playwith" With that he started to lead them up a twisting staircase.

"Um teddy if you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?"

Teddy turned to face Hermione and answered," Dead, they died long ago i've learned to get overthe pain of thier absence."

"Well, who were they?

"Oh that is quite simple you should know of them they are and where quite famous. They are no other than Rodweina Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ok end chappie two ill get the next up soon expect major FLUFF i love it! but i still need incouragement! Review Review Review 10 should do it tootles! 


End file.
